Senior Trip
by EagleSenior
Summary: When the Senior Trip turns into a fight to survive. Former friends Ashley and Spencer have to work together to stay two steps ahead of the people chasing them. Will they succeed find out by reading Senior Trip
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: South of Nowhere and is characters are the sole property of The-n and Tom Lynch That said however the storyline and oc's are mine.**

**Author's note : Here's a new story from me Hope you like it please read and review. Also title subject to change. Another thing visit http:/ son - kink - meme (.) livejournal (.) com / to request all of your kink filled story requests or fill some of the existing ****requests.**  


* * *

**Senior Trip **

**Chapter I  
**

The Senior expedition the one trip that all Seniors look forward to getting to go on, this year is no difference with three hundred and fifty two seniors going this year. The only difference between this years and last years trip was the two men holding everyone hostage while Spencer and Ashley run for there lives from the third man, oh how things change.

"Come on Spencer we need to keep going I know your tried and cold but we need to keep moving" Ashley said trying to get Spencer to move.

"Too tried please lets go lie down on your bed and watch that new Disney movie you got." Ashley knew right then that Spencer's fever was getting worse. She needed to find a place to stop, and she needed to find a way to lower Spencer's fever cause if she didn't Spencer wasn't going to make it home alive. Oh how she wished she could go back three days to the point that she and Spencer hated one another and where Spencer was safe.…

==Weeks Earlier==

"Spencer I don't understand you've been looking forward to this trip since freshmen year how can you not want to go" asked Cole who thought the whole idea of Spencer not wanting to go was nuts.

"Cole its not that I don't want to go it just that with my mom losing her second job we need all the money we can get right now" Cole just huffed "Please don't I have no choice".

"That's bull shit and you know it, you just don't want to deal with Ashley and her cronies, which I said I would take care of." Cole said smirking.

"It not that really I can deal with Ashley and her friends." Even the guy sitting in the desk behind them knew it was a lie.

Just then the bell rang letting the class out.

"Spencer a word please'. Asked Mrs. Williams. Spencer gave Cole a nod and waited for the rest of class to let out.

"Yes Mrs. Williams" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother sent in the finale payment for the trip so your all set to join us on Friday at ten". Spencer sighed damn it there went the staying home plan.

"Ok Mrs. Williams I cant wait" making sure to smile even if it was fake. " is that all"

"Yes Ms. Carlin you can go here's a pass so your not late for your next class and be sure to hand this one to Ms. Aldridge" she smiled ushering Spencer from the room waving to Cole who was leaning up against the wall.

"so what was that about" she asked taking the note from Spencer's hand.

"Oh just to tell me that my mom made the last payment for the trip" this was great she had decided not to go and what does her mom do. She goes and makes the last payment.

"So I assume this means your going on the trip" Cole asked jumping up and down.

"yea" Spencer says sighed

"Sweet this trip is going to be so good, hiking, camping and that's all before we get to the camp with the cabins, I heard that they may allow us to go skiing too" she said

"Wonderful all I need is to fall to my death on some flimsy skis" that's just what she needed.

"Oh come on like that will happen you know you want this, I know you do." Cole said giving Spencer the look you know the one that can melt steel.

"What did your mom sell a kidney so you could go on this trip" sneered Ashley.

"Shut the fuck up Ashley" Cole yelled back

"Now why did you have to say something like that here I was being all nice and you take it to the next level" Ashley said getting closer to the girl.

"No you were being a bitch now why don't you go fuck that meat head of yours". Cole said.

"Cole its not worth it lets just go we're all ready late for P.E. lets not be any later." Spencer said started to drag Cole down the hallway.

"Yea run away like you always do oh by the way remember to tell your father hello for me the next time you see him in prison" Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear.

"H h how did you know he was in prison" Spencer stuttered out.

"My father got a call last week from the court saying that your dead beat father was being locked up again, what is this the fifth time he's gone back your mother must be filled with so much pride". Ashley know that would get to the girl and from the unshed tears she could see in Spencer's eyes it worked.

Pulling Spencer into a hug Cole spoke "Your really a bitch you know that"

"Oh I'm not a bitch just telling the truth if Spencer here can't handle the truth well that's not my problem now is it." Ashley said before turning around to head to her history class.

"Don't listen the her Spencer she's just trying to upset you". She said while rubbing Spencer's lower back.

"I know I don't know why I let her get to me like this" It was always like this between them nowadays oh how she wished she could go back ten years and stop her dad from trashing Ashley's house and going to prison. She wished for a lot of things these days, the most being that her and Ashley were still friends, that she had more friends.

Entering the locker room and making her way to the sinks to quickly wash the tear marks that she knew were running down her face. Cole decided to let Spencer be for a few seconds she wished Ashley would just leave Spencer alone just for once. she sighed wishing for Ashley to back off would be like asking for her parents to get there head out of there ass and letting her move back home. Puff yea like that would happen anytime soon. Out of the corner of the her eye she noticed Spencer walking back towards their gym lockers. "You ok Spence" she asked.

"Yea I'm good its just been a long day that's all." she responded.

"Sure has been but next Friday you me in a tent in the woods having the time of are lives."

"Yea your right I should look forward to this, I mean it is a whole eighteen weeks which we get to spend in nice cabins." She could do that plus in all likely hood Ashley would spend most of the time humping her boyfriend anyway.

"Girls quit talking change and get out on the floor now." yelled coach Webber.

"Yes coach" the girls yell at once.

"I wish coach would get what ever is up her ass out cause she's been more bitchie for weeks" Cole said causing Spencer to giggle.

"Yea come on lets get out there before she comes back". Spencer says closing her locker. Making her way to the door she ties her hair in a pony tail with Cole not far behind.

"Welcome girls its nice of you to join us, Now that we are all here we will be out side on the baseball field playing softball till all you Seniors need to shower and change so you can make the Senior trip meeting." Coach Webber said to all the Seniors in the class.

"Ashley and Cole you'll be team captains so pick your teams and don't just chose your friends" Coach Webber said.

"Sweet we are so kicking their asses" Cole yells walking to the head of the class. "lets do this bitches"

'language Ms. Aldridge" Coach says giving her the eye

'sorry coach" Cole Says

"Pick your teams girls and don't just pick your friends". Coach says "Ashley you may start us off".

"I choose Madison"

"Pifft figured I choose Spencer". Cole says grabbing Spencer by the arm.

This went on till both teams had there players.

"Ok Ashley's team will take the field first, Ms. Carlin will start us off at bat." Spencer's face paled at this. With Ashley pitching she would be struck out quickly. With a pat on the back from Cole and a bat and helmet from Amy another one of her team mates she made her way to the plate. Taking a deep breathe she took her place praying that she at least would hit the ball.

"Come on Spencer you got this" her teammates yelled

"Sure you do Spencer I'll even make this easy for you, I'll strike you out before you can blink." Ashley sneered

Spencer could only wish that Ashley would have struck her out as the softball struck her right in the face sending her to the ground.

"Shit Spence you ok, damn that's gonna leave a mark" Cole say

"oww how bad dose it look". Spencer asks while checking her face for blood.

"Not bad its gonna leave a burse that's for sure, go see coach for some ice" Cole said while taking the bat and helmet from Spencer. Spencer just nodded walking off the field towards Coach Webber who was waiting.

"Girls continue while I gets Ms Carlin some ice, come with me Spencer." Spencer just nodded fallowing close behind.

"Have a seat and ill get your ice." Spencer took her seat quietly and wished this day would get better. Not only was she going on the Senior trip but now to top it all off she gets hit in the face with a softball.

"Here you go Spencer" Coach says handing her the bag of ice "Now I need to get back out there I trust that I can leave you in here for the rest of class" she askes

"Yes Coach Ill just go down to the locker room and shower and change."

"Ok take care." Coach says letting Spencer leave the room.

"Will do"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Thirty Minutes later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spencer had been standing under the shower for some time trying to let the hot water wash away the stress that seemed to be following her around all day. She knew that the others would be coming in soon. Quickly Spencer washed up and dressed.

"Man you should have seen her face when I hit that ball who knew she could jump so fast" Cole said to Alice walking in to the locker room "Hey Spencer you missed the greatest thing every, get this after you went back into the gym I was up to bat." She says taking her seat

"What did you do" Spencer groaned this was turning out to be the day from hell.

"I didn't do anything that she didn't deserve, everyone out there could see she meant to hit you." Anyone in view of the face Cole was giving Spencer knew it was true that Ashley had tried to hit Spencer.

"That may well be the truth but I don't need you to fight my battles for me, plus when you step in it makes things ten times harder for me." Spencer says giving Cole a pointed look.

"Name one time that it made things harder?" Cole asks.

"Lets see how about the time last year that She dumped her lunch tray on me, Do you remember what happened." not giving Cole a chance she continues. "You jumped up from the table a lobed an apple at the back of her head, and who gets in trouble for it. That's right me because of that Ashley blamed me and got me suspended for three days." Spencer finishes

"Look some one has to stand up to Ashley for you seeing as you wont do anything about it, all you do is sit back and let her get away with it." Cole says while slamming her locker door closed. Noticing the shocked look on Spencer's face she continues "Look I know there's a lot that went down between your family's but don't let what he did be an excuse for what she does." Cole says before heading to the shower. What Cole said was true Spencer was letting what happened with her father be an excuse to allow Ashley to treat her like crap. Even someone like my self who has nothing to do with either the Carlin's or the Davies knows its true. For Spencer, her brothers and there mother, Arthur Carlin was there problem and to some extent the Davies problems. Let me explain before we move on to the next part of this story.

It all started on the night of October 4th 2000 at that time the Davies and the Carlin's were the best of friends. That night changed it all for the group of friends. Arthur Carlin was on his way home from work he had just picked up Spencer from her after school babysitter. While driving home there car was struck by a drunk driver. Arthur walked away without a scratch, Spencer however was not so lucky. Spencer received mass injuries to her right leg, so bad at the time doctors thought they would have to remove it.

For Spencer luck was on her side that night, but the problem wasn't just her leg Spencer received head trauma also. After a long hard fight Spencer was released from the hospital after the seven months that she was there, and during that time Arthur fell into heavy drug use to make him not feel the gilt that for some reason he felt was his. His drug use would only get worse as time went on, and the more money they spent to get Spencer the help that she needed. By the time Spencer turned nine in July of 2002 she had finally got caught up with kids her age that she could return to school. It was at this time that all the money that the Carlin's had saved up was gone, between Spencer treatments and Arthur's drug use it dried up. And this brings up the main reason that the Carlin's and the Davies no longer get along. Just before 2 am on December 21 2002 Arthur broke into the Davies home to steal a lot of the expensive gifts that Raife and Christen had got for there daughters that year. Hoping to sell the gifts in order to support his new found drug addition. But things went wrong Raife who was sitting in his home office at the time trying to wrap up some last minute work caught Arthur trying to sneak out of the house. After being caught Arthur beat Raife over the head with one of the gifts which happened to be a new drum set for Ashley, leaving Raife unconscious Arthur ran sacked the living room before walking out into the waiting police officers who just arrived after a neighbor called 911.

Arthur was quickly charged and convicted of braking an entering and assault, sentenced to five years. After the trial and Arthur's prison sentence the Carlin's and Davies friendship was over.

Going there separate ways Ashley and Spencer's friendship ended along with there parent's. For the Carlin's things only took a turn for the worst, having no money and going through a divorce Paula was forced to sell there home and move into an apartment. For the Davies however things could only get better new friends were found and there lives went on. Now years later Paula works as many jobs as she can while trying to help Spencer with school, take care of the apartment and keep in touch with her two sons one whose in the Army and the other whose in college. I think that's more then you need to know at this point so lets go back to the story.

"Ok Seniors that's the bell, so for all of you who will be going on the trip you may leave the rest of you get to stay here till lunch." Coach Webber spoke.

"Come on Spencer lets get there before all the good seats are gone" Cole says grabbing Spencer's arm

"I don't know why your in such a rush". Spencer says rolling her eyes.

"Well Spencer if you hadn't of missed the last meeting then you would know that today they are handing out our buddy assignments today." Cole says smiling

"oh well lets hope that they assign me and you as buddy's or I wont be able to go". Just when things were looking up she gets this news.

"Oh we'll be buddies for sure I put are names on the request list two weeks ago" Spencer was surprised to hear that.

"Well that's the first good news that I've heard all day." Cole only nods in reply.

Cole and Spencer quickly find seats once they enter the meeting room.

"Ok Seniors lets have a seat so we can begin". Principle Williams says.

"Ok Seniors as you know the dead line was today so if your parents have not made the finally payment by the end of the day today then I'm afraid that you will not be going on the trip with us, now I know most of you are here to get your buddy assignments so here in a second we are going to pass out the buddy list find your name to see who your buddy is and remember these assignments are final so there will be no switching." The principle Stop speaking for a second to start hading out sheets of paper. "On this piece of paper is the list of things you are going to need and on the back of this paper is your class assignments that you will have once we reach the campground." Groans could be heard though out the room "Yes yes I know but because this years Senior trip is take place during the semester and do to the fact of a nice donation to the Senior trip fund you all get to spend eighteen wonderful weeks being able to do things that you would normally not." there were the cheers that she was looking for.

"Going on because this years trip is taking place in the fall instead of the spring there will be no water actives, but we are making up for this by allowing you all to go to a ski lodge for the last two weeks in November. Now before you all head to lunch I want to remind you to have fun on this trip and to be safe you are all free to go see you on Friday 7 am sharp." She finished allowing the seniors to leave.

"Spencer can I have a word with you". Ashley said coming up to Cole and her.

"And just why the hell would you want to talk to Spencer". Cole said getting in between Ashley and Spencer

"Not that this has anything to do with you but its about mine and Spencer's buddy assignments" Ashley Said while trying to see around Cole.

"Why would my buddy assignment with Cole have anything to do with you." Spencer asked.

"I take it you haven't looked at the assignment list then cause me and you are buddy's" Ashley said with a smirk on here face

"Bull shit" Cole said taking the list out of her book. Sure enough there were Spencer and Ashley's names right next to one another. Spencer only thoughts were of how she was gonna tell her mother she wasn't going to be able too go on the trip.

"This cant be I placed are names on the request list two weeks ago you.. you had something to do with this I know it." Cole shouted making a scene.

"How the hell did I do this you think I would torture myself just to pull a joke on you two, I think not."

"Cole let it go Ill just get my money back." Cole sighed this was the reason they wanted to be partnered up, Spencer's inability to pay for all the camping equipment she would need.

"No you've wanted to go on this trip since last year I'm not going to let you drop it now not after your mother worked vary hard to pay for it." sighing Cole began to think.

"Cole the plan was for us to be paired up seeing as you have most of the camping equipment if we're not together then I cant go, you know I cant afford that stuff."

"Lets just see Principle Williams". Ashley began to laugh "What the fuck are you laughing at bitch."

"Didn't you here what principle Williams said during the meeting, The pairings are final there is no way that they can change them up your stuck with who you got."

"I'll go talk with Williams and see if I can get my money back". Spencer walked off before Cole could stop her. So much for a wonderful trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Other then the OC'S and the Storyline everything is owned by TeenNick and Tommy ****Lynch**.  


**As you can see I'm back to posting here. I've choosing to start posting here again as well as posting to the wordpress site (PM for link) and Archive of Our Own. You can choose to read my story's from any of these sites however Updates will be uploaded first to Wordpress then here and the other site.**

**Well after you have all waited months here's Chapter Two of Senior Trip Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Senior Trip Ch 2**

"Principle Williams there's has to be some way that I can get the money back". Spencer had been trying for the last few minutes to try and get the money back.

"I'm sorry Spencer but there's no way that I can get you your money back all payments are final." Nodding Spencer leaves the office trying to think of some way to get what she needs.

==Else where==

For the last ten minutes Cole had been trying to convince Ashley into letting Spencer use some of her things or buying her the stuff she needs.

"Look I know you're a bitch by nature but at one time you and Spencer were friends"

"Yea calling me a bitch is really making my want to spend money on her shit right now." Ashley replies rather sarcastically.

"God can you not be a bitch for one second, Spencer has been looking forward to this trip since freshmen year." All Cole wants is for Spencer to have this one thing go ok in her life.

"Why should I care if she's wanted to go on this trip since freshmen year."

"Cause I know that even though what went down between your family's you still care that Spencer's taking care of." She went on before Ashley could protest. "And don't try to deny it I know your paying for Spencer's school tutor." that shocked Ashley.

"How do you know about that." No was to know that she was paying the tutor to help Spencer with her grades.

"Oh come on its not that hard to figure it out anyone with eyes can see your paying Amber to help her not to mention the fact that Amber helps no one if it doesn't benefit her."

"Ok I will pay for her shit but no one is to find out are we clear."

"Crystal" Cole replies before leaving Ashley standing in the hallway with only one thought on her mind.

"What did I just get myself into." sighing Ashley made her way to the parking lot wishing for an end this long day in hell.

Ashley was greeted by her half sister Kyla and her little sister Taylor. "What took you so long, have another fight with Aiden." Kyla asked before being pushed out of the way so Ashley could unlock the car door.

"Shut the fuck up Kyla I'm tired of your shit about my boyfriend" said an angry Ashley.

"Don't get you panties in a twist I was just wondering where you've been.". Ashley smirked this was perfect.

"Ok one I'm not wearing panties, Two why do you care where I've been its not like you have anything to do for the rest of the day anyway, and its none of your damn business where I've been."

"Gees I know you're a slut but really wear some damn underwear, and I don't care where you've been I was just wondering what was taking so long."

"Whatever get in the car" Ashley said while climbing into the car.

"So a little bird told me that you've been paired up with that loser Spencer for the senior trip, is it true that you have to share a tent with the freak".

"Sadly yes its true and don't call her a freak you know how I don't like that word." Ashley replied.

"Wow I thought it was a joke, how do you feel about this." Kyla quickly asked.

"Well for one thing we are not staying in the same tent that for sure, who knows what I could catch." Ashley sneered.

"Last time I check you cant catch gay" came from the back seat.

"Shut it Taylor you think I don't know that".

"Ashley be nice she has a point, Its not like Spencer coughs on you and the next day you wake up gayer the at two dollar bill."

"Ugh your both giving me a head ache." was Ashley's only reply as she continued to drive home.

===We'll come back to Ashley in a bit lets see how Spencer's doing===

"I don't know what I'm going to do I cant get the money back and I know that if I don't go my mom would kill me" Spencer had been going on and on about how bad this was.

"Well there's always the choice I like, you could go and not let Ashley get to you." Cole says pulling into Spencer's drive way.

"I still don't know if that's a good idea I mean what the heck am I going to do about the camping stuff all I've got is a sleeping bag and a chair, I'm gonna need a tent to sleep in and I know that Ashley's not going to want sleep in a tent with me so where does that leave me."

"Come on Spencer we'll figure something out I mean it cant be too hard to figure out a way for this to work." Cole says.

"Even if I do get all the things that I will need its still going to suck big time." Spencer pouts as she enters her home.

"Oh come on its not that big of a deal so you have to buddy with Ashley in a cabin once we get there. We're still going to have fun." Spencer sighs dropping onto the couch.

"Yea but still does all that so called _fun_ out way the suckyness of staying in a cabin with the one person who hates me the most."

"Of course it does Spencer, Like I've been saying this whole time just cause Ashley is your buddy doesn't mean that you cant have the best experience and fun on this trip." Cole said finally getting through to Spencer.

===Present Day===

Stopping for more then a few minutes wasn't and option at this point but Ashley knew that Spencer needed to rest for a bit.

"Ok Spence we're going to stop for a bit so I can scout a head for a bit." Ashley spoke as the gentle lowered Spencer to the snow covered ground.

"Don't leave me". Spencer spoke in a low whisper trying to cling onto the one source of warm body heat.

"I wont be gone for long Spencer, you'll be ok while I'm gone." Ashley spoke quickly not giving Spencer a chance to answer back before she walked off leaving Spencer huddled under a tree.

As she walked she looked for any sighs of a road or any landmark she could use to get them out of the woods and out of danger. Not seeing anything that might point to a road she changed to looking for anything that they could use as shelter for the night. Just before giving up Ashley noticed a small cabin not much bigger then the one that the two of them had been staying in just days before. "Thank you god" she spoke taking off in a run towards the cabin knowing full well that should could give away her location to the man chasing after her and Spencer. Her first thought was maybe there was someone staying there that could help them, but as she got closer she notice that no smoke was rising from the smoke stack and the windows were all buttoned down for the winter. Still she thought it was somewhere they could get out of the direct cold and get warm. Checking to see that she could get in, which she could she began making her way back to pick up Spencer and the small amount of supply's they had.

She noticed that Spencer was sleeping as she reached her, Deep down she knew Spencer needed to say awake but not having the heart to wake her. Ashley quietly lifted the back pack onto her back before lifting Spencer up as well. Thankfully Spencer woke up just enough to rap her arms around Ashley's neck allowing her to hold on.

"Its ok Spencer I've got you". With that Ashley took off towards the cabin and a better chance to save Spencer.

* * *

**As always leave a review and see you next time. P.S. Chapter Three should be up in the next week or so. For updates and such Follow me EagleSenior  
**


End file.
